Proposals have been previously made for an imaging system that captures an image of a wide visual field and high resolution, with the use of two imaging devices (for example, refer to PTL 1). It is said that in the existing imaging system, for example, in imaging data of a relatively wide angle of view, replacing a high-frequency component with a high-frequency component in imaging data of a relatively narrow angle of view makes it possible to obtain the image of the wide visual field and the high resolution.